1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration reduction mechanism having a mechanism to correct blur of an optical system and an optical device using the vibration reduction mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known an optical device provided with a vibration reduction mechanism, in which a lens frame body is movable along a prescribed direction by sliding on a guide axis and rotates around the guide axis so that lens is supported to be movable along a direction perpendicular to the prescribed direction (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-3102).
However, the above-mentioned vibration reduction mechanism has the disadvantage of including many constituent mechanical elements, thereby resulting in an insufficient regulation of the rotation of the lens frame body, due to errors and looseness between the constituent mechanical elements, which may be detrimental to the accuracy of the driving control of the vibration reduction mechanism.